villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cesare Borgia (Assassin's Creed)
Cesare Borgia (or Cesár Borgia) is the main antagonist of the 2010 video game, Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood. He is the sworn nemesis of the Assassin Ezio Auditore da Firenze. He was voiced by Andreas Apergis. History Life as a Cardinal At the age of 17, Cesare was a Cardinal and very good at being one. But then he started to realize that his brother Giovanni Borgia was going to get everything as Captain-General of the Papal Army. So he had him killed by a Courtesean named Fiona and took his place as Captain-General. Siege of Monteriggioni After Rodrigo's defeat at the Vault underneath the Vatican, He Told Cesare all about it and after hearing about the Apple Cesare gathered his Troops and set out for Monterigionni to wager a Surprise Attack. By Morning the first Cannon was fired and the second shot right on the Auditore House, the third smashed Ezio's Armor of Altair and lastly the fourth nearly killed Ezio. While Ezio fought off the Borgia Soldiers, Cesare broke threw the Main Gate with a defeated Mario Auditore. Saying that the Pope (Rodrigo) told him about him, the Assassin's, & The Apple of Eden. Then he "Invited" Ezio to Rome & duel him by shooting Mario with a gun designed by Leonardo Da Vinci, then his troops stormed the City in search of any last survivors. The Castel Sant'Angelo After his Victory in Monterigionni Cesare returned to get ready for another battle. Before leaving the Castel Sant'Angelo he meets with his "Partners", Juan Borgia "The Elder" (A.K.A The Banker), Octavian de Valois (A.K.A The Baron de Valois) & Cesare's most trusted Partner Michelleto Corella, saying that to forget the Pope and to listen to him only and they can have Rome (though they have no idea he's lying). Then he works his way up to the Papal Apartments and meets his sister Lucrezia and kisses her saying discussing about their capture of Caterina and that he will be King of Italy, then he leaves to battle. The Fall of the Borgias When Cesare came back from his battle everything was in turmoil, his funds were low, his French ally troops were gone, so he went to Rodrigo for answers in the Papal Apartments in the Castel Sant'Angelo. When Rodrigo said that the Banker and The Baron de Valois were dead, Cesare ate an apple that was poisoned by Rodrigo saying that he will use the Apple of Eden to get what he wants. Then Rodrigo told Cesare that enough was enough and that he hid the Apple. Then Lucrezia came in saying that Rodrigo tried to poison him with the Apple he was eating. And so Cesare forced the poisoned apple into Rodrigo's mouth and then he died. After forcing Lucrezia to tell him where Rodrigo hid the Apple, she told him it was in the Basilica of Saint Peter. He went to the Basilica of Saint Peter to retrieve it but not before crossing paths with Ezio Auditore who had already taken it. Before Cesare could strike the poison started kicking in and forced Cesare to retreat. The following morning, Cesare told his guards to find Ezio by any means and then Ezio came attempting to kill Cesare but was unable to do so with all the Papal Guards even with the Apple in his Possesion. So then Cesare met with the Cardinals in the Colosseum and they said they had already elected the next Pope & said that Borgia money had become tainted and that Rome wasn't the same as it once was and that Cesare should step down as Captain-General. This made Cesare furious and was about to tell the guards to kill them but then Ezio interferred but Cesare escaped again. But after a couple of days Cesare gathered his last remaining followers outside the Main Gate into Rome then Ezio and the Assassin's charged and managed to defeat Cesare's Remaining Forces. But when he heard an Army marching behind him, Cesare assumed it would be Michelleto's troops here to back him up, but it was really The Pope's Papal Army here to arrest Cesare for the crimes of murder, betrayal and incest. Cesare said "No, no, no, no. This is not how it ends, Chains will not hold me. I will not die by the hands of man"! Siege of Viana, Spain Four years after his defeat in Rome, Cesare managed to escape his prison and go to his step-brother as he is King, and put Cesare in charge of his Navarrese Army to seize Viana, Spain. If Cesare could complete this task he would regain his glory as a commander and take back Rome. So when he got to Viana in 1507 he began his assault, and a most shocking surprise was when Ezio came out of nowhere and tried to strike him with his Hidden Blade but failed and Cesare told his troops to kill him. Defeat and Death Unaware that Ezio is still alive, Cesare continues his massacre to the Viana Wall and again Ezio comes to kill him. Not running away anymore Cesare fights back with help from his troops, although piece by piece Ezio breaks Cesare's armor and when there was nothing left he strikes at Cesare & says his last words. Cesare: The Throne was mine. Ezio: Wanting something does not make it your right. Cesare: What do you know! Ezio: That a true leader empowers the people he rules. Cesare: I will lead mankind into a new world. Ezio: May no one remember your name, Requiescat In Pace (Rest in Peace). Cesare: You cannot kill me, NO MAN CAN MURDER ME! Ezio: Then I Leave You In The Hands Of Fate! Then Ezio throws Cesare off the Viana Wall which kills him. Personality Cesare is generally a cunning, ambitious, treacherous, and aggressive person who will do anything - including having his own family or friends murdered - in order to obtain power. Cesare maintains an incestuous relationship with Lucrezia, and promised her that she would be his oppressive queen when he ruled Italy. As such, he frequently descends into jealous rage due to her many romantic dalliances with other men – those of which she would normally woo in order to spite her unfaithful and manipulative brother. However, in his attempts to discover the location of the Apple, Cesare physically assaults her, answering her tearful and lachrymose question if he had ever loved her by saying, "You are my sister, nothing more.". Despite this, Cesare maintains contact with Lucrezia until death, promising her that he would return to power. Cesare also develops a god-complex personality, believing that he would not be bound nor killed by a normal man. He maintained this belief throughout his life, even in his final moments, despite being aware that his death was imminent. Abilities and Equipment *'Swordsmanship': He is a very skilled swordsman. He was able to go toe-to-toe with Ezio, a man whose combat skills and physical prowess are known to be in inhuman limits. *'Peak-Physical Condition': Despite being scrawny, Ceasre is exceptionally strong and quick. He was able to hold off Ezio's hand which wanted to strike him with he Hidden Blade. This is an amazing feat because it is known that Ezio has high levels of physical strength. He also has high levels of endurance, ebbing abel to endure the poisoning and even overcome it. *'Papal Armor': He has a special armor that he wears which give shim many layers of protection from long range or close range weapons. It even protects him from he hidden blade, as Elio had to rip the armor apart before striking Cesare. *'Leadership': he was a highly skilled military leader, leading the siege of Monteriggioni with absolute success. He even led the siege of Vaina, Spain and led the slaughter hundreds of innocents without even lifting his sword. *'Vast Resources': As the Templar Grandmaster, he had all of the templar's resources at his disposal. He had vast armies at his disposal at well. He even managed to persuade France to led him their troops. He even had secret bankers which provided him with vats fundings for newer and more powerful armors as well as technologically advanced weapons of their time. **'War Machines': He used Leonardo Da Vinci's genius-level intellect to develop military advancements for his army. His army managed to develop ground tanks, ariel bombers and naval bombers, all of which were amazing advancements of their time. Navigation de:Cesare Borgia (Assassin's Creed) pl:Cesare Borgia (Assassin's Creed) Category:Video Game Villains Category:Assassin's Creed Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Warlords Category:Deceased Category:God Wannabe Category:Traitor Category:Military Category:Egotist Category:Conspirators Category:Psychopath Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Perverts Category:Abusers Category:Fighters Category:Fictionalized Category:Obsessed Category:Mastermind Category:Dark Knights Category:Wrathful Category:Envious Category:Incriminators Category:Mongers Category:Leader Category:Nemesis Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Fanatics Category:Charismatic Category:Delusional Category:Criminals Category:Related to Hero Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Tyrants Category:Flashback Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Terrorists Category:Xenophobes Category:Torturer Category:Male Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Siblings Category:Inmates Category:Cowards Category:Enforcer Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Usurper Category:Lawful Evil Category:Opportunists